vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh VHS 1996
FBI Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Lilac Coming Soon to Videocassette Opening Previews * Toy Story * Aladdin & the King of Thieves * The Brave Little Toaster: School's Day * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Disney's Animated Storybook CD-ROMs * Snickers * Lego Aquazone * Huggies Ultrtrim Disney Bumpers * Lilac Feature Presentation Opening Logo * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Introduction Behind the Scenes * Walt Disney's Masterpiece: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * "The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh" * Color by DeLuxe And Technicolor® * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * Based on the Books Written by: A.A. Milne * Illustrated By: Ernest H. Shepard * Published in U.S.A. and Canada by: E. P. Dutton & Co., Inc. * © Copyright MCMLXVI, MCMLXVIII, MCMLXXIV, MCMLXXVI - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 27863 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth, T. Hee * "Bluster Day" Story Supervision: Winston Hibler * Directing Animators: Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * With the Voice Talents of: Sebastian Cabot, Junius Matthews, Barbara Luddy, Howard Morris, John Fiedler, Ralph Wright, Hal Smith, Clint Howard, Bruce Reitherman, Jon Walmsley, Timothy Turner, Dori Whitaker, Jack Mercer, Thurl Ravenscroft Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Character Animators: Hal King, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Art Stevens, Cliff Nordberg, Eric Larson, Gary Goldman, John Sibley, Don Bluth, Walt Stanchfield, Hal Ambro, Burny Mattinson, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Richard Sebast, Dale Baer, Fred Hellmich, Bill Keil, Andrew Gaskill * Effects Animators: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher * Computer Animators: James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Assistant Animators: William H. Frake III, Dave Suding * Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Sylvia Roemer * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Art Riley, Ann Guenther * Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole, Rene Holt, Miho Nagisa, Carmen Sanderson * Painters: Renee Holt, Roby Roberts * Xeroxs: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox and Paint: Diane Dixon, Charlene Miller * Scene Palnning: Dave Thomason * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, James Melton * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire, Richard Rich * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Buddy Baker * Spanish Version Lyrics by: Edmundo Santos * Singers: Thurl Ravenscroft * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery, Art Stevens Chapters * Our Story Begins ("Winnie the Pooh") * Pooh's Stoutness Exercises * "Rumbly in My Tumbly" * Pooh Visits Christopher Robin * A Failed Honey Attempt * Lunch at Rabbit's/Pooh Gets Stuck * Gopher and Owl Meet Pooh * Stuck as Stuck Can Be * 'Don't Feed the Bear!' * "Pooh Will Soon Be Free" * A Rather Blustery Day * Pooh Visits Piglet * Tea Time with Owl * Pooh Meets Tigger * "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" * "Heffalumps and Woozles" * "The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" * Over the Waterfall * Piglet Gives His House to Eeyore * The Bouncing Chapter * Rabbit's Meeting * The Plan is Put into Action * Rabbit Lost in the Mist * Tiggers Don't Like Ice Skating * Tigger Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting * Tigger is Saved/No More Bouncing? * 'We Say Goodbye' Ending Titles * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:1990s